Daegen Lok
Daegen Lok war ein menschlicher Je'daii mit einem überaus hohen Machtpotenzial. Während des Tyrannenkrieges gehörte Daegen Lok zu einem Sonderkommando, welches Königin Hadiya ausschaltete, was ihn zu einem Held des Tython-Systems machte. Nach einer langen Genesungsphase des tythonischen Raums erkundete Lok zusammen mit seinem besten Freund Hawk Ryo, der ebenfalls ein Je'daii war, den noch nie erforschten Grund des Spalts. Der Spalt war eine gigantische Schlucht, bei der ab einer bestimmten Tiefe jeglicher Verstand und Machtsinn verloren ging. Während der Erkundung erfasste Daegen eine Vision einer schwarzen Armee unter der Führung eines Mannes mit Schwert aus Feuer. Erschrocken berichtete er diese dem Rat der Meister, welche die Vision als Spinnerei des Spalts abtat und den anscheinend verrückten Daegen Lok auf den Mond Bogan verbannten. Dadurch erhielt er den Beinamen „Gefangener von Bogan“, der unter Je'daii-Kreisen sehr bekannt war. Nach einem Ausbruchsversuch nach Shikaakwa und dem Verletzen einiger seiner ehemaligen Je'daii-Freunde wurde er wieder nach Bogan verbannt. Schließlich erfüllte sich seine Prophezeiung, er wurde rehabilitiert und zusammen mit dem Rest der kampffähigen Tythaner kämpfte er als General gegen das Unendliche Imperium. Biografie Ausbildung und Tyrannenkrieg Über Daegen Loks Vergangenheit ist wenig bekannt. Irgendwann vor dem Beginn des Tyrannenkrieges wurde der talentierte Daegen Lok von Je'daii-Tempelmeister Quan-Jang bei Anil Kesh in den Künsten der Je'daii unterwiesen. Schnell stieg Lok zu einem Gesellen auf und freundete sich mit dem männlichen Twi'lek Hawk Ryo an, mit dem er die neun Tempel von Tython besuchte, um seine Ausbildung endgültig abzuschließen. Nachdem dies geschafft war erhielten beide den Rang eines Je'daii-Rangers. Der vorerstige Rum, der beiden Je'daii sollte allerdings nicht lange anhalten. Kurz darauf ergriff die Twi'lek-Despotin Königin Hadiya die Herrschaft über einige Planeten des Tython-Systems und die Je'daii mussten sich für den Kampf wappnen, so auch Daegen und Hawk. Anfangs kämpften die zwei gemeinsam auf dem Schlachtfeld, doch nach einiger Zeit trennten sich ihre Wege und Daegen erkannte, dass man den Krieg nicht auf dem Schlachtfeld gewinnen würde. Er tat sich mit Hawks Bruder, einem Verbrecherlord auf Shikaakwa zusammen, da Volnos Ryo Vergeltung für die Ermordung seines Vaters und den Tod des dritten Ryo-Bruders wollte. Deagen infiltrierte Hadiyas Lager und gab sich als übergelaufener Je'daii aus, was Hadiya mit offenen Armen willkommen hieß. thumb|left|Daegen zusammen mit [[Hadiya]] Der Plan ging auf, doch schnell verliebte sich Lok in die Despotin, welche ebenfalls Gefühle für Daegen besaß. Trotz Daegens Beziehung mit Hadiya erinnerte Volnos Daegen an seine Mission. Eines Abends schlich Daegen mit einem Messer in Hadiyas Gemächer, um diese zu töten. Er zögerte, was Hadiya die Möglichkeit gab ihm mit einem kleinen Dolch eine Narbe über das rechten Auge zu ziehen, welche Daegen bis an sein Lebensende an diese Begegnung erinnern würde. Schließlich erwürgte Daegen seine Lebensgefährtin, indem er ihre Kehle mithilfe der Macht eindrückte und sie erstickte. Ob Lok gezögert hatte, weil er sie liebte, oder weil er sich an den Prinzipien der Je'daii halten wollte, wusste er selbst nicht. Nach ihrem Tod beseitigte er eine Truppe ihrer besten Soldaten, ließ aber einen von ihnen am Leben, damit er von seinen Taten berichten konnte. Da Hadiyas Generäle, die untereinander einen Vorherrschaftskrieg führten, schnell besiegt wurden und der Je'daii-Orden siegreich aus dem Despoten-Krieg hervorging, wurde Daegen Lok in der Öffentlichkeit als Held gefeiert. Volnos Ryo, der die wahren Hintergründe Daegens Handelns kannte, kehrte seinem einstigen Verbündeten den Rücken. Nach dem Ende des Krieges wurde Daegen in die Position eines Je'daii-Meisters erhoben. Bei einem Ereignis auf dem Planeten Sunspot traf Lok auf den Koorivar Slug, der nach diesem Zwischenfall in Daegens Schuld stand. Die Vision thumb|[[Hawk Ryo und Daegen dringen in den Ruh-Abgrund vor]] Nach dem Krieg genoss das Tython-System eine lange Genesungsphase. Nachdem Daegen den Titel des Meisters erlangt hatte, wurde er vom Ehrgeiz gepackt und suchte nach neuen Herausforderungen. Er traf wieder auf seinen alten Freund Hawk Ryo, der den Krieg gut überstanden hatte, jedoch immer noch den Rang eines Rangers inne hatte. Zusammen fassten sie den Entschluss, den noch unerforschten Grund des Spalts, einer gigantischen Schlucht inmitten Tythons, zu erkunden. Ab einer gewissen Tiefe, die der Ruh-Abgrund genannt wird, geht jeglicher Machtsinn und Verstand verloren, dies war den jungen Je'daii allerdings egal und sie missachteten die Warnungen. Da Hawk aber nur einen Teil des Abgrunds erkunden wollte, hatten sie beschlossen dies auch zu tun, Daegen dagegen wollte unbedingt auf den noch nie zuvor betretenen Grund der Schlucht. Ausgerüstet mit Jet-Packs machten sich die zwei auf den Weg. Stufenweise drangen sie in das Dunkel vor. Als sie die Grenze zur verbotenen Stelle überquerten hörte Hawk ein Summen im Kopf, welches nichts Gutes verheißen sollte. Er schlug vor, es später noch einmal zu versuchen und die bisherigen gesammelten Daten zu sichern. Da er und sein Freund bereits so nah an ihrem Ziel waren, war Daegen dagegen und drang weiter in den Ruh-Abgrund vor. Genau in diesem Moment empfing Lok eine Vision, in der er eine Schattenarmee und einen Anführer mit nur einem großen roten Auge sah, die mit Flammenschwertern bewaffnet waren. Daraufhin holte ihn Hawk, der die Vision ebenfalls erhalten hatte, aus der Schlucht. Daegen wollte den Graben jedoch noch nicht verlassen, sondern hoffte, auf dem Grund des Ortes mehr über das Gesehene erfahren zu können. Er glaubte, dass ihm die Vision seine Zukunft gezeigt hatte, und meinte, dass die Je'daii die Dunkle Seite einsetzen müssten, um die drohende Gefahr, dieser Schattenarmee abwenden zu können. Exil auf Bogan thumb|left|Loks [[Vision im Agrund des Spalts]] Nachdem Lok seine Vision dem Rat der Je'daii Ältesten vorgetragen hatte, verbannte man ihn auf den dunklen Mond Tythons: Bogan. Dort sollte er wieder ins Gleichgewicht der Macht rücken, da man seine Vision als Zeichen der Korrumpierung zur dunklen Seite der Macht ansah. Lok war dazu verdammt, lange Zeit auf Bogan zu verbringen. Er selbst sah in seine Verbannung allerdings nur das Unvermögen des Je'daii-Rats, der jegliche Warnungen Loks in den Wind schlug. Lok schmiedete Pläne für seine Wiederkehr und Bekämpfung der Schatten-Armee. Einige Zeit nach der Verbannung auf den Mond havarierte ein Rakata-Scoutschiff Mitten auf Tython. Der einzige Überlebende des Absturzes war der Machthund Xesh. Dieser hatte ein überaus hohes Maß an dunkler Energie in sich und griff Je'daii an, die ihm zu nah kamen. Xesh kämpfte mit einem Machtschwert, einer Energieklinge, die in Daegens Vision vorkam. Schließlich konnte Xesh nach einem langen Kampf durch die gebündelte Kraft eines Macht-Sturms außer Gefecht gesetzt werden. Da man den dunklen Krieger nicht auf Tython behalten wollte, schickte man ihn, ähnlich wie Lok, nach Bogan um dort wieder ins Gleichgewicht zu rücken. Nach einigen Monaten Aufenthalt konnte Daegen Xeshs Position auf dem Mond ausmachen. Lok hatte sich während seines Exils eine Machtfähigkeit ähnlich des Gedankensplitters angeeignet, mit der er Xesh überwältigte und auf seine Seite ziehen konnte. Xesh berichtete Lok von seiner Machtklinge und zusammen flohen sie mit einem abgestürzten Schiff, welches zur Zeit des Tyrannenkriegs auf Bogan havarierte und noch funktionstüchtig war. Flucht durch das Tython-System Da sich Lok ebenfalls ein sogenanntes Machtschwert bauen wollte, begaben sich die beiden mit dem wieder flott gemachten Schiff nach Krev Coeur, um dort den nötigen Kristall für das Schwert zu holen. Bei dem Versuch zu landen, verglühte das marode Schiff in der Atmosphäre, sodass Daegen und Xesh dazu gezwungen waren abzuspringen. Auf der Planetenoberfläche angekommen, besorgte man sich von Slug, dem Koorivar, der Daegen noch einen Gefallen schuldig war, den nötigen Kristall. Doch da das Verschwinden von Bogan nicht unbemerkt blieb, wurde von den Je'daii ein Suchtrupp entsandt, der die beiden fassen und zurück nach Bogan bringen sollte. Im Duo kämpfte Daegen zusammen mit Xesh gegen die Angreifer und schlugen diese erfolgreich zurück. Unter dem Suchtrupp befand sich ebenfalls Loks alter Freund Hawk Ryo, der im Gegensatz zu Lok von der Vision abgeschworen hatte. Daegen und Xesh besorgten sich ein neues Schiff und flohen nach Nox, dem großen Industrieplaneten des Systems, in die Stadt Boneyard. Dort baute Xesh für Lok das Machtschwert zusammen und zusammen fingen sie an Leute für die bevorstehende Invasion der Dunklen Armee zu sammeln. Zunächst ohne viel Erfolg. Der Rest des Suchtrupps, der nicht von Lok überwältigt worden war, verfolgte die Ausbrüchigen durch die gesamte Stadt. Schließlich konnte Daegen seinen früheren Freund Hawk durch eine Macht-Illusion täuschen und sich zum Raumhafen stehlen, um von dort nach Shikaakwa zu gelangen. Xesh, der mittlerweile von Lok getrennt worden war, kämpfte gegen die Je'daii Shae Koda. Diese konnte er gefangen nehmen und zu dritt begaben sie sich nach Shikaakwa. thumb|left|Daegen schlägt Hawk Ryo das rechte Bein ab Dort angekommen gelangte man durch einen Trick in die Festung Ryo, um dort mit dem Baron Volnos Ryo über eine mögliche Kooperation zu Verhandlungen. Die Verhandlungen platzten allerdings als sich die Je'daii Hawk Ryo, Rori Fenn und Sek'nos Rath einmischten um Xesh und Daegen zu stellen und Shae, die sich immer noch in der Gewalt der Ausbrecher befand, zu befreien. Es kam zu einem Gefecht auf dem Dach der Festung. Zu allererst wurde Sek'nos von Xesh durch Machtblitze verletzt, danach bekam Rori Fenn das Machtschwert Daegens zu spüren und schließlich kam es zu einem Machtschwertduell zwischen Daegen und Hawk, der das einstige Machtschwert Xeshs verwendete. Lok versuchte Hawk mit dem Gedankensplitter außer Gefecht zu setzen, dieser wehrte sich allerdings mit seiner Willenskraft. Schließlich schlug Daegen, Hawk das rechte Bein ab, sodass dieser bewusstlos zusammenbrach. In diesem Moment mischte sich Shae Koda in das Geschehen ein, wurde allerdings von Daegen durch die Macht weggestoßen. Xesh, der Gefühle für Shae empfand, setzte zum Hieb gegen Lok und schnitt ihm mit dem wiedererlangten Machtschwert Hawks einen langen Schnitt über die Brust. Deutlich erzürnt über den Verrat seines Kumpanen setzte Daegen seine Machtfertigkeiten gegen Xesh ein. Dieser konterte den psychischen Angriff sodass Lok zusammenbrach. Von den vereinten Kräften Xeshs und den Je'daii wurde er wieder zurück nach Bogan gebracht. Xesh dagegen zeigte den Je'daii auf Tython die Technologie der Rakata, da neuste Erkenntnisse darauf hinwiesen, dass sich die Rakata auf nach Tython machten. Sieben Tage nach der Erneuten Verbannung nach Bogan gelang es Daegen ein weiteres Mal zu fliehen. Dieses Mal konnte er auf Shikaakwa gefasst und wieder zurück nach Bogan überführt werden. Machtkrieg gegen die Rakata Kurz darauf begannen die Rakata mit dem Angriff auf das Tython-System. Loks Vision hatte sich als wahr herausgestellt und kurzerhand wurde er von seinem Exil zurück nach Tython berufen. Die Je'daii hatten die Machtschwerter, die Waffen der Machthunde zu Nutzen gelernt und kämpften ein Jahr lang gegen das vorpreschende Unendliche Reich, welches etwa die Hälfte des Systems eingenommen hatte. Die Rakata errichteten einen Stützpunkt auf Ska Gora, in dem sie machtsensitive Lebewesen festhielten und für ihre Zwecke missbrauchten.Dawn of the Jedi – Machtkrieg thumb|Daegen während der Schlacht gegen [[Fleischräuber]] Etwa ein Jahr nachdem die Rakata ihre ersten Angriffe starteten, kämpfte Daegen zusammen mit Xesh auf Shikaakwa. Hauptfeind sollten die primitiven Fleischräuber werden, eine Kriegerkaste des Unendlichen Reichs und der Rakata-Spezies. Trotz ihres geminderten Denkvermögens waren die Fleischräuber dazu in der Lage Machtschwerter zu nutzen und blutrünstig ohne jegliche Reue gut ausgebildete Je'daii zu töten. Während der Schlacht auf Shikaakwa 25792 VSY trafen sich Xesh und Daegen auf dem Schlachtfeld, kurz bevor Hawk Ryo ein Bombardement auf die anrückenden Kampfläufer der Rakata abfeuerte. Nach der anschließenden Siegesrede durch Daegen, der zum General im Kampf gegen das Unendliche Imperium wurde, trafen sich Xesh, der Oberbefehlshaber Rajivari und Lok tags darauf in der Festung Ryo, um über weiteres Vorgehen zu beraten. Xesh schlug vor den Drahtzieher der Angriffe Predor Skal'nas ausfindig zu machen und zu stürzen, damit die überlegenen Truppen der Rakata führerlos und die befehlshabenden Kommandeure internen Machtkämpfen ausgesetzt wären. Dieser Plan erhielt viel Anklang, also meditierte Xesh über den Aufenthalt des Predors und entdeckte seine Basis auf Ska Gora. Daegen Lok führte den Überraschungsangriff auf das zum Stützpunkt umfunktionierte Mutterschiff im Dschungel Ska Goras an. Es sollte einer der größten Angriffe durch die Je'daii während des Machtkriegs werden, doch das Unternehmen war zum Scheitern verurteilt. Die Rakata hatten mit einem Angriff gerechnet und stellten den Angreifern eine Falle. Die alliierten Kräfte des Tython-Systems liefen direkt in den Hinterhalt, sodass führende Kommandeure wie Xesh, Sek'nos Rath und Daegen Lok von den Rakata gefangen genommen wurden. Xesh erhielt durch einen Gedankentrick Skal'nas' sein Gedächtnis zurück und wechselte auf Seiten des Unendlichen Imperiums. Sek'nos Rath geriet in eine Komazelle der Rakata, in der sie machtsensitive Tythaner zu Sklaven der Rakata abrichteten und den Machtanwendern Energie abzapften. Lok dagegen wurde bewusst bei Bewusstsein gehalten, damit er Skal'nas Bericht über die gigantische Schlucht, den Spalt, erstatten konnte. Daegen weigerte sich allerdings, sodass Xesh, der Skal'nas die Treue schwor, die von Lok erlernten Gedankentricks bei dem ehemaligen Freund einsetzte. Daraufhin erhielt Lok eine weitere Vision des Spalts, die der Predor als Karte zu einem verschollenen Unendlichkeitstor der Kwa deutete. Viele Jahre zuvor führten die Rakata gegen ihre Lehrer, die Kwa, Krieg. In diesem Krieg zerstörten die Kwa ihre Weltentore, damit sie von den Rakata nicht missbraucht werden würden. Das Haupttor, welches sich auf Tython befand ließ sich allerdings noch öffnen, hatte aber einen versteckten Sicherheitsmechanismus. Skal'nas sah darin die Möglichkeit das Unendliche Imperium wieder zu alter Größe zu führen. Danach schwor sich Daegen Xesh, ihn zu töten, falls er die Gelegenheit dazu bekommen würde. thumb|left|Daegen gibt den entscheidenen Hinweis Mittlerweile waren alle Rakata-Truppen vor der Hauptwelt des Systems Tython angerückt. Durch eine letzte Vision der Je'daii-Seher konnten sie das Angriffsziel der Rakata feststellen: Den Schlund und den dazugehörigen Je'daii-Tempel Anil Kesh. Alle verbliebenen Je'daii und vereinten Streitkräfte des Tython-Systems positionierten sich rund um Anil Kesh und den Mond Ashla, von dem aus ein Überraschungsangriff gegen die feindliche Rakata Flotte aus starten sollte. Dieser Angriff wurde allerdings von den Rakata durch frühzeitige Bombardierung des Mondes geblockt. Somit waren die Bodentruppen Anil Keshs der geballten Kraft der Rakata-Streitkräfte ausgesetzt. Sternjäger, Machthunde und Fleischräuber überrannten das Gelände und die Schlacht um Tython bei Anil Kesh geriet in vollen Gange, sodass sogar Macht-Stürme und Erdbeben die Ebene erschütterten. Während des Tumults der Schlacht begannen Xesh, Daegen und Skal'nas mit dem Abstieg in den Spalt. Xesh warnte seinen Predor vor dem Ruh-Abgrund, der verbotenen Zone des Spalts, die dafür verantwortlich war, dass jeglicher Machtsinn und Verstand verloren ging. Skal'nas erkannte die psychische Barriere als Sicherheitsmechanismus der Kwa und entdeckte den Weg zum Erfolg. Das große Siegel auf den Tho Yor, den mysteriösen Schiffen Tythons die ebenfalls über dem Abgrund schwebten, immer vor dem geistigen Auge zu behalten war der Schlüssel. Somit ließ sich der Ruh-Abgrund übertreten und am Grund des Spalts lag schließlich das erhoffte sagenumwobene Unendlichkeitstor der Kwa. Xesh und Skal'nas ließen Daegen zurück und gaben Fleischräubern den Auftrag ihn hinzurichten. Nach einem Scharmützel gegen eine Horde Machtsäbel schwingender Fleischräuber wurde Daegen schließlich übermannt. In aller letzter Sekunde konnte Sek'nos Rath, der sich mittlerweile eigenständig aus der Rakatazelle befreit hatte, Lok vor einem mordlustigen Fleischräuber retten. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch waren sich beide einig, Xesh, nach dessen Verrat an den Je'daii, zu töten. Zusammen konnten sie Machtschwerter der Rakata ergattern und kämpften gemeinsam gegen weitere anrückende Horden, bis Shae Koda auf ihrem fliegenden RancorButch zu ihnen stieß. Shae erklärte den beiden kurzerhand sie müsse Xesh aufhalten. Daegen sprang mit auf den Rancordrachen auf, erklärte Shae den Weg nach unten und setzte ihr das Bild der Tho Yor Sigille in den Kopf. Unten angekommen stürzte sich Daegen Lok auf Skal'nas, der dabei war das Unendlichkeitstor zu öffnen. Skal'nas feuerte Machtblitze auf Lok, dieser blockte sie mit einem Machtschwerthieb. Im selben Moment zog auch Skal'nas seinen Energiesäbel und ein Machtschwertduell entfachte. Während Shae versuchte Xesh wieder zur Besinnung zu bringen, griff dieser sie an. Shae versuchte Xesh klar zu machen, dass er seinen eigenen Weg gehen müsse und langsam kamen Xesh Zweifel am Dienst für Skal'nas auf. Währenddessen überkam Daegen der Übermut des Kampfes und er versuchte seinen Geistestrick an dem Rakata auszuüben. Dies erwies sich allerdings als schwerwiegender Fehler, denn der Rakata schmetterte seine dunklen Gedanken zurück in Loks Kopf, der kurzerhand zusammenbrach. Skal'nas nutze die Situation aus und durchstach Daegens Brust mit dem Machtschwert. thumb|Das [[Tho Yor über Anil Kesh wird aktiviert und schließt das Tor]] Kurze Zeit später konnte Skal'nas das Tor öffnen während Xesh und Shae immer noch kämpften. Skal'nas, der das Tor nun für sich nutzen konnte, schien gewonnen zu haben. Genau in diesem Moment erklärte Shae, Xesh ihre Liebe. Skal'nas der erzürnt über das Unvermögen seines Machthundes war, die Je'daii zu töten, schleuderte tödliche Machtblitze auf Shae Koda, die zu Boden fiel. Wutentbrannt über den vermeintlichen Tod seiner Geliebten, stürzte sich Xesh auf seinen Predor. Nach einem kurzen aber harten Duell mit dem Machtsäbel und einer genauso hitzigen Diskussion über Verrat und Rebellion konnte Skal'nas gestellt werden. Zeitgleich zu den Ereignissen im Schlund konnten die Je'daii-Seher in Anil Kesh einen alten Sicherheitsmechanismus der Kwa durch ein gefundenes Holocron der Tython-Kwa auslösen. Dieser Mechanismus setzte die Tho Yor als Waffe gegen die verbliebenen Rakata-Streitkräfte ein und durch einen gezielten Strahl in den Schlund wurde das Unendlichkeitstor wieder geschlossen. Schließlich tötete Xesh in einem weit ausgeholten Schlag den irritierten Skal'nas. Der durchtrennte Körper des Rakatas fiel in das geschlossene Portal und verschmorte dort. Plötzlich begann die Schlucht einzustürzen und Xesh, der nun seinen eigenen Weg verfolgen konnte und ein freier Mann war, ging hinüber zu Shae Koda, die durch die Machtblitze nur leicht verletzt war und bei Daegen Lok kniete. Daegen hatte den missglückten Todesstoß überlebt. Kurz bevor das Portal verschüttet ging, kam der Rancordrache Butch zu Hilfe und konnte die Verletzten hinausfliegen. thumb|left|Daegen unterhält sich mit [[Rajivari und Ketu über die Spaltung des Je'daii-Ordens]] Die restlichen Rakata-Truppen waren wie von Xesh vorhergesehen führerlos, zogen sich zurück und bekämpften sich gegenseitig. Verbliebene Flottenteile wurden auf der Flucht von den Schiffen der alliierten Welten zerstört. Allerdings konnten einige Fleischräuber ins Spaltland fliehen, was ein gewisses Restrisiko darstellte. Der Krieg war vorbei, doch die Verlustzahlen waren sehr hoch. Je'daii-Meister Ketu und Rajivari waren sich einig, dass die überlebenden Je'daii die Machtschwerter beiseitelegen sollten, da diese ein Übermaß der Dunklen Seite in den Friedenshütern hervorriefen. Das Gleichgewicht sollte wieder hergestellt werden. Daegen dagegen beteuerte den Oberhäuptern des Ordens, dass er und seine kommenden Anhänger das nicht tun werden. Daegen Lok war sich sicher, dass die dunkle Seite mehr bewirken konnte als die helle oder das vereinte Gleichgewicht. Ketu drohte Lok mit einer weiteren Verbannung auf Bogan, doch Lok sträubte sich und meinte der dunkle Mond sei kein Ort für Helden des Krieges. Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten Daegen Lok machte eine äußerst ungewöhnliche Karriere als Je'daii. Zuerst als Held gefeiert, dann als Verstoßener auf den Mond Bogan verbannt. Er war vieles: Verbannter, Verrückter, Kriegsheld und Anführer. Dies lässt sich auf seine vielseitige Persönlichkeit zurückführen. Vor allem aber war er ein Mann der seiner Bestimmung Folge leistete, der sein angenommenes Schicksal verfolgte ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste. Unter den führenden Je'daii-Meistern hatte Lok eine gute Ausbildung erhalten. Er besaß ein überaus hohes Machttalent, exzellente Kampffähigkeiten und einen gewissen Scharfsinn, denn nicht jeder Je'daii zu vermerken hatte. Während seiner Zeit auf Bogan erlernte Daegen einige Machtfähigkeiten. Unter anderem den Gedankendreh oder Gedankensplitter. Dabei drang er das Bewusstsein des gegnerischen Gehirns ein und verursachte dort psychischen Schmerz oder erfuhr durch das Eindringen in den Geist die Ängste des Betroffenen. Somit waren Loks Gegner leichter angreifbar. Während des Vorfalls auf Krev Coeur und Nox nutzte er seine Machtfähigkeit um die Je'daii Bel Zana denken zu lassen sie würde brennen oder den Schmied Gratz verfolge ein Rudel hungriger Nashtah. Jedenfalls verursachte die Machtfertigkeit die Lok eigens entwickelt hatte, psychische als auch physische Symptome. Zu seinen Talenten im Kampf kam noch das gewisse Krieger-Gen dazu, was Daegen zu einem äußerst hartnäckigen, entschlossenen und aggressiven Krieger und Anführer machten. Nach dessen Vision am Ruh-Abgrund im Spalt hielt er an seiner Überzeugung weiter fest, dass allein die dunkle Seite der Macht zum Sieg verhelfen könne. Durch seine Aufgestaute Wut während des Exils fiel Daegen mehr und mehr zur dunklen Seite, weshalb er auch problemlos die Machtsäbel der Rakata, die von der dunklen Macht des Nutzers aktiviert wurden, nutzen konnte. thumb|200px|left|Daegen Lok und Königin [[Hadiya]] Während des Tyrannenkriegs gegen Königin Hadiya entwickelte er eine Infiltrationsstrategie, die ebenfalls während des Machtkriegs funktionieren sollte, was seine Qualitäten als Stratege und Planer zeigte. Während der Durchführung seines Plans verliebte er sich allerdings in die sogenannte Tyrannenkönigin, die Loks Liebe ebenfalls erwiderte. Womöglich hegte er eine Beziehung zu ihr, da sie ihm in sehr vielen Punkten ähnlich war. Zum Beispiel teilten beide die Lust am Kämpfen, am Regieren und am Anführen. Diese Ziele verfolgten beide mit einer gewissen Skrupellosigkeit. Zur damaligen Zeit stand für Daegen Lok nur eines über die Liebe zu Hadiya und das war die Liebe zu sich selbst und sein Dienst am Je'daii-Orden. Mit dem Attentat auf Hadiya bescherte er sich viel Ruhm auf Seiten der Je'daii und ließ sich im Tython-System als Held feiern. Mit der Zeit ersetzte die Liebe zum Ruhm und zum Erfolg die Liebe, die er einst für Hadiya hegte. Somit suchte er immer weitere Herausforderungen, bis es schließlich zum Vorfall in der Schlucht kam. Durch die Vision wurde sein Glaube in die Stärke der dunklen Seite gestärkt. Um die anrückende Dunkle Armee bekämpfen zu können, so deutete Lok seine Vision, müssen sich die Je'daii ebenfalls mit der dunklen Seite der Macht bewaffnen. Lok sah die Zukunft des Ordens nicht mehr im Gleichgewicht der Macht, sondern gestärkt durch die dunkle Seite. Dieses Ziel verfolgte er immer noch nach der Erfüllung seiner Vision und arbeitete auf eine Spaltung des Ordens hin. Beziehungen Hawk Ryo thumb|200px|Daegen konfrontiert seinen einstigen besten Freund Daegen hegte zu Hawk Ryo eine enge Freundschaft. Beide lernten sich schon in jungen Jahren kennen und durchlebten gemeinsam die Ausbildungszeit als Je'daii auf Tython. Während des Ausbruchs des Tyrannenkriegs kämpften beide stets Rücken an Rücken, was wohl dazu führte, dass beide großes Vertrauen in den jeweiligs anderen setzten. Gegen Ende und nach dem Krieg wuchs die Freundschaft der beiden noch mehr an, sie wurden gegenseitige beste Freunde. Schließlich bezeichneten sich beide als Brüder, was womöglich daher kam, dass beide als machtsensitive Je'daii von den nicht-machtsensitiven Familienmitgliedern getrennt waren und sich gegenseitig in ihren familiären Status einbanden. Der große Vertrauensbruch und das Ende der Freundschaft begann damit, dass beide von dem Rat der Je'daii auf den dunklen Mond Bogan verbannt wurden, da beide im Spalt die Vision einer Schatten Armee wahrgenommen hatten. Hawk nutzte seine Zeit auf Bogan um die Vision als Spinnerei des Spalts abzutun, Lok dagegen grübelte über die einzelnen Bestandteile der Vision und plante seine Flucht. Nach einiger Zeit wurden die beiden voneinander getrennt, da Hawk als genesen erachtet wurde, Daegen musste allerdings weiterhin auf Bogan bleiben, da er nicht wieder ins Gleichgewicht gefunden hatte. Daegen verzieh seinem einstigen Freund nie, dass er von der Vision, die beide geteilt hatten, abgeschworen hatte und die Je'daii und sich selbst belogen hatte. Nach Loks Ausbruch gestand sich Hawk den Fehler ein, doch war gegen die Entscheidung Loks, sich mit der dunklen Seite der Macht zu bewaffnen. Im Affekt und aus Wut trennte Daegen seinem einstigen Je'daii Bruder das rechte Bein ab, eine Tat, die wohl niemand so leicht verzeihen konnte. Xesh Die Beziehung die Daegen Lok zu dem Machthund Xesh, oder Tau, wie er mit richtigem Namen hieß, war eine sehr spezielle. Daegen hatte Xesh bereits Jahre zuvor in seiner Vision gesehen und spürte dessen Ankunft auf Tython, obwohl er zu diesem Zeitpunkt auf Bogan war. Als Xesh schließlich nach Bogan verbannt wurde, gaben die Je'daii Lok die Chance mehr über dessen Vision über die Machtschwerter herauszufinden und ihm eine Flucht von dem Gefängnismond zu ermöglichen. Während der ersten Phase ihrer Bekanntschaft empfand Lok sich immer als Mentor für seinen neuen kleinen Bruder. Später aber erkannte er die dunkle Energie, die Xesh umgab und nahm sich vor sich Xesh als Schüler anzubieten und ihn daraufhin, nach dessen Verrat an den Je'daii, zu töten. Daegen sah in Xesh wohl nicht einen Bruder in dem Sinne wie er einst Hawk Ryo sah, sondern sah in ihm ein Weg zur Macht und ein williger Begleiter und Leibwache. Dies änderte sich allerdings als sich Xesh auf dem Dach der Festung-Ryo von Lok loslöste und ihn durch einen umgekehrten Macht-Geistestrick besiegte. Hinter den Kulissen *Der Charakter Daegen Lok wurde von John Ostrander und Jan Duursema, den Comicschreibern der Comicreihe Dawn of the Jedi erfunden. Daegens Charakter spielt eine große Rolle in den bisherigen Ausgaben der Comicreihe, Machtsturm, Der Gefangene von Bogan und Machtkrieg, jedoch vor allem in den letzteren beiden Ausgaben. Daegen Lok tauchte zum ersten Mal in der Dawn of the Jedi 0 Ausgabe auf, eine Sonderausgabe der Comicreihe in der eine Übersicht über die handelnden Personen, die Schauplätze und die allgemeine Lage der Story beschrieben wird. Die Ausgabe erschien am 1. Februar 2012 bei Dark Horse Comics und gab den Start für die gesamte Comicserie. *In der Ausgabe 138 des Star Wars Insiders geben die beiden Autoren des Comics ihre Meinung über den Charakter Daegen Lok im Sonderband Der Gefangene von Bogan preis. Dort heißt es Xesh sei auf den Mond gebracht worden um Gleichgewicht zu finden, Daegen Lok dagegen ist der wahre Gefangene von Bogan, zudem erzählen sie, Daegen sei eine unkontrollierbare und gefährliche Person.Star Wars Insider (Ausgabe 138) *Daegen Lok bzw. der Gefangene von Bogan erinnert stark an den Harry Potter Charakter Sirius Black alias der Gefangene von Askaban, der ähnlich wie Lok, zuerst ein erfolgreiches Leben führt, doch später unschuldig ins Gefängnis geworfen wird. Im Gegensatz zu Daegen Lok ist Sirius Black nicht durch allmähliche Isolation im Gefängnis verrückt geworden. Quellen *''Dawn of the Jedi 0'' *''Dawn of the Jedi'' – Machtsturm *''Dawn of the Jedi'' – Der Gefangene von Bogan *''Dawn of the Jedi'' – Machtkrieg *''Star Wars Insider'' (Ausgabe 138) Einzelnachweise en:Daegen Lok ru:Дейген Лок Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Je'daii Kategorie:Je'daii-Meister Kategorie:Legends